


The Teacher's Little Tease

by Salvatore (NevaehHM)



Series: Teacher's Tease [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Jealousy, Marching Band, Not Beta Read, Sexual Tension, Slow To Update, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Will Edit When Complete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaehHM/pseuds/Salvatore
Summary: Ciara is a freshman in high school. A rather average student thats in band. She doesn't really know it but she has attracted the attention of her young band teacher Gianni Adams. Temptations run wild and you have to read to find out if young Ciara falls prey to domineering Gianni.
Series: Teacher's Tease [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068386





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This is your first and only warning that you are about to read a book for mature audiences only. There may be a few sexual scenes later in the story. Per the title of the story, this will be a teacher/ student story, so if you are uncomfortable with the concept of an older person having designs on a minor, this is not the book for you. With that being said, I hope you enjoy it.

**Freshman Year**   
  


The beginning of something new  
  



	2. Introduction

~Ciara~

Me and my friends were walking down the hallway back to the band room to get our instruments for band practice. You see, although we actually have the band class, a couple of us are in the actual marching band.

"Hey Ciara, wait up." Madison called after me.

"Oh, hey Maddie." I replied giving her a side hug.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Waiting on the bus." I replied.

"For?" She asked.

"Band practice." I stated holding up my clarinet case.

"No detention today?" She teased.

"No, straight to practice for me." I replied.

"Yeah... You know, your band teacher is really hot." She said.

"Who? Mr.Redmond?" I asked.

"No, Mr.Redmond is cute. I'm talking about Mr.Adams." She said.

"I know." I replied as my bus pulled up.

"See ya later Maddie." I waved as I got on the bus with Caitlyn.


	3. Chapter 1

~Gianni~

"Hey band." I called to get their attention.

"Hey!" They all yelled back.

"Is everyone here yet?" I asked, my eyes scanning the faces in the crowd.

"I think so." Taylor replied.

"Where is Ciara?" I questioned noticing she wasn't here.

"Um, I think the freshmen haven't got here yet." Marco replied.

"God dammit. What's taking her so long." I thought to myself as I walked back to my desk.

Just as the clock struck 4:40 she came walking calmly through the door like nothing happened.

"Why are you late?" I asked her as she stopped what she was doing.

"I missed the first bus and had to wait for the second one." She replied.

"The rest of the freshmen made it here on time... That's a set." I stated.

She groaned before dropping and doing her push ups.

"Today I'll be passing out new music and we'll be working in sectionals before going out to the field." I said as Taylor started to hand out the new music.

Everyone got to moving and heading to where they usually held their sectionals, while I went to the trumpet section for my memory tests.

~Ciara~

I walked into the band room calmly, hoping that Mr.Adams didn't notice my lateness, but cursed when he did.

"Why are you late?" He asked and I froze in my tracks.

"Think fast." I thought then said:

"I missed the first bus and had to wait for the second one."

"The rest of the freshmen made it here on time..That's a set." He said.

I groaned before doing my push ups.

"I would so hate him if he wasn't so hot." I muttered as I got up.

Mr.Adams was very fit with extremely long brownish-blond hair that he kept in a knot at the back of his head. He has bluish-grayish-green eyes and a sexy voice, and if that's not enough he even had a tongue ring.Omg!!

"Today I'll be handing out new music and we'll be working in sectionals before going out to the field." He said and a lot of people had little smirks on their faces.

Taylor came around and handed out music. Everyone started grabbing stands, chairs, music and instruments. I got my stuff before heading to the back hallway where the clarinets had their sectionals.

"Ok y'all. First we're gunna tune, then we need to go over the three songs Mr.Adams gave us." Charlotte, our section leader announced as we got settled down.

"Gosh, it's hot out here." She said after a while of tuning and going over scale ladders.

"I know." I agreed as I took off my school shirt leaving on my tank top.

"Ok guys, pull up 'Neck'." Charlotte said.

We ran over that along with 'Rolling In The Deep', 'Heart Attack', and 'See You Again'." We were just starting to work on 'Work Hard Play Hard' when Mr.Adams came around for memory tests.

~Gianni~

I saved the clarinet section for last doing memory tests. As I came around there I noticed that Ciara was only in a tank top and jeans.

"Fucking tease." I though to myself as I called Caitlyn, Charlotte and Lucy up to do their memory test first. After they finished I replaced Lucy with Ciara for them to do it again.

"It's not 100%, you need to take it home and work on it." I told Ciara and she looked at me with shocked eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Did we all pass though?" She asked looking up at me.

"Yes." I replied before hurrying out of there before my friend became noticeable.

"Why does one little girl get me so riled up."I thought walking down the hall.

~Ciara~

He called Caitlyn, Charlotte, and Lucy up first, leaving me to go last in a sense. After everyone took their tests and such he marked some stuff on his ever present clipboard before turning to us.

"It's not 100%, you need to take it home and work on it." He said to me.

"What the fuck are you talking about! I freaking worked on those for like ever!!" I yelled at him in my head but just settled for starring at him with a shocked look on my face.

"Did we all pass though?" I asked as I looked him in the eyes.

Did I mention that he was extremely tall, so yummy.

"Yes." He replied before swiftly walking off our hall.

We practiced for a few minutes before we had to head out to the practice field to work on drill for this up coming game. It was freezing outside but Mr.Adams decided that "a little cold never killed anybody."

"Fucking dick." Thought to myself as we reset to the beginning of the show.

"Ok you guys look at page 10 and let's see what you guys remember." Mr.Adams instructed

"Aaaaahhh!!" I yelled as I stomped back to the starting point.

"Ciara!" Mr.Adams called.

"Yes." I groaned already knowing what was coming.

"That's a set." He replied giving me the finger. (A/N: the finger is the pointing finger, you know like holding up the number one but the curled finger are facing outwards. You know like telling someone to wait a minute.)

I groaned again before doing my push-ups.

"Remember that's he's hot, only because he's hot." I kept chanting over and over again.

~Gianni~

A few minutes after the memory tests I told them to head out to the practice field to work on the drill for the upcoming game. Fuck yes, it was cold outside but a little cold never killed anybody and I had no problem telling them that as they went back to the start of the show.

"Ok you guys, look at page 10 and let's see what you guys remember." I instructed from my ladder.

"Aaaaaahhh!!" Ciara yelled as they walked back to the starting point.

"Oh fuck." I thought as I tried to keep myself under control.

"Ciara!" I called/yelled.

"Yes." She groaned, making the situation worse.

"That's a set." I replied as she groaned again, officially giving me the worse boner ever.

"Fucking great." I thought as I watched her do her push-ups and then took her place in line.

I blew my whistle for them to start and when they did I sat back and watched while they went through the entire routine.

"Now. Take 30 minutes to warm up and tune your instruments." I said and they all went over and grabbed their instruments.

My eyes couldn't help but drift over to the clarinet section, and my timing couldn't've been any worse. Ciara was currently in the process of wetting her reed.

"Fucking perfect, and she doesn't even know what she's doing." I thought as I tried to calm myself down before anything was noticeable.

"You're in your places in five." I yelled and started the countdown.

It was quite amusing to watch them rushing to their places. After making them run the drill a few more times I told them to bring it in before dismissing them.

I turned around and was heading to my car when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and checked the text message.

"Dude chill out.. I feel that."

I quickly typed out a reply before hopping into my car and drove over to the school to open the door for them.

~Ciara~

When he blew the whistle we all started counting while martching the drill that he'd written. Once we finished we held the last stance while he glanced around at everyone.

"Now. Take 30 minutes to warm up and tune your instruments." He said.

We all made our way over to the fence where our instruments were linned up.

"Is that one mine?" Lucy asked as she debated on which clarinet was hers.

I let out a laugh as I picked up my clarinet and started wetting my reed. I turned towards the field and my eyes connected with Mr.Adams for a fraction of a second before he looked away. Our section warmed up our instruments and tuned before we started working on a song.

"You're in your places in five." He yelled and started counting down.

Everyone rushed to our spot at the 10 yard line. We ran the drill a few times before he told us to bring it in. He rushed through informing us on what we were going to be doing tomorrow and then dismissed us and I started walking towards the school. When I looked back I saw Mr.Adams pull out his phone and started clicking away at the keys. I turned around with a sigh and shook the naughty thoughts from my mind.

We all made our way over to the band room and everyone put ther instruments and music up before getting their personal things together. We all sat around for a minute, socializing and what not before people started going home. Once Mr.Adams came into the room I walked over to his desk and cleared my throat. He looked up at me and I fought hard to hide the blush that started to form on my cheeks.

"Could you give me a ride home today?" I asked shyly as I rocked back and forth on my heels.

Some emotion flashed across his face but I couldn't tell what it was before he covered it up.

"Sure thing." He replied and went back to what he was doing.

After everyone left we locked up the band room before getting into his car. We fastened our seat belts and he started up the car. The car ride was mainly silent. I sat quietly lost in though while the radio was on really low.

"The field show is coming along nicely." Mr.Adams sexy voice cut through the silence.

"Yeah. I really like the diamond drill, although it could have been a little warmer outside." I replied with a laugh.

He laughed along with me for a moment before replying.

"This is not even that cold."

"You're from Chicago of course you say that this weather isn't cold." I grumbeled.

He did this sexy smirk and my mind and hormones went into overdrive. If he was saying anything to me I didn't know because at the moment I was in my own world. One where I was strattling Mr.Adams' waist as he was parked along side of the road. Both of our hands roamimg over each other as his hard on pressed into my ass. I bit my lip as I was deep in though when Mr.Adams voice boomed my name. I jumped at turned my attention to Mr.Adams.

"What?" I asked as I tried to calm my racing heart.

"You haven't heard a single word I said have you?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

"No, I really didn't. " I replied sheepishly.

"Get out." He said.

I starred wide eyed at him before turning and noticing that we were outside of my house. I blushed beet red as I grabbed my things and got out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride." I said as turned for the door.

"Anytime." He replied.

I ran up to my house and used my key to unlock the door. After closing and locking the door I discreetly looked out the window to see that Mr.Adams hadn't pulled off yet. Instead he sat, head bowed most likely texting on his phone. After he put his phone down he took one glance at my house before pulling off.

Sigh. "That man knows he's sexy." I thought to myself as I found something to do.

When my parents got home from work, which was pretty late; we all sat down and ate dinner together before calling it a night.


	4. Chapter 2

~Gianni~

When I got home the first thing I did was took a rather cold shower before throwing on my pajama bottoms and heading upstairs to my gym to let off some steam.

I put my phone in to my iHome that was set off to the side and pressed play on my workout playlist and grinned to myself as the sound off Avenged Sevenfold's 'Trashed and Scattered' filled the room.

I went over to my weights and lifted them before going into my daily routine which consisted of nearly an hour of weightlifting and bench pressing followed by yet another hour and 30 minutes of push-ups, squats, sit-ups and pull-ups. I mentally groaned to myself as my phone started buzzing from its place on the iHome interrupting my 200 reps of pull-ups. I paused and glanced at it for continuing my reps. It was when it buzzed for about the hundredth time did I effortlessly and soundlessly drop from the bar to check my phone.

"What." I snapped as I answered it.

"Feisty aren't we. Must be interrupting your workout." Came the voice from the other end.

"As always, now what do you want?" I asked as I wiped the sweat from my forehead and pushed the hair out of my face.

"Always so grumpy." He teased and I rolled my eyes as I put the phone on speaker and continued my workout.

"What do you want Gio?" I asked exasperated. 

He chuckled for a long time which added to my irritation. 

"Just wondering who the lucky girl is to give you these feelings?" He asked and I groaned at just the mention of Ciara.

"That bad?" He asked and I had to readjust myself in my pants as my thoughts went solely to her.

"Oh it's worser in person." I groaned as I came close to ending my workout.

"Then I must come and see for myself." He said with a mischievous tone.

"Gio no." I said sternly.

"Bossy." He teased me and I groaned out of frustration.

"Is that all you called for. Don't you have better things to do besides tease me?" I asked as the alarm beeped signaling the end of my work out.

"Yes but its quite hard to focus when I'm constantly getting distracted." He replied seriously.

"What do you expect me to do about it?" I asked.

"Control." He replied simply and the line went dead.

"Fucker." I cursed as I wiped the sweat from my forehead and made my way up to my room flopping down on my king sized bed resting my head on my arms as I starred at the ceiling. 

"Shit." I cursed myself when I realized that I had forgotten to tell them to bring a change of clothes and such.

I glanced at the clock to see 10:55 starring back at me. I picked up my cell and dialed Charlotte's number first. After about the tenth ring it went to voicemail and I hung up, dialing Taylor's number next. After another voicemail I took a deep breath and dialed Ciara's. On the fifth ring I was about to hang up when she picked up the phone.

"Hello?' She asked, her voice coming out in a sexy rasp that had me closing my eyes to concentrate.

"Hello?" She asked again, only this time it was louder.

"Spread the word. Bring change of clothes tomorrow, we're going out to the field for practice before the game." I said.

She groaned before agreeing then hanging up the phone.

~Ciara~

It was almost eleven and I had just fallen asleep when my phone started to buzz. At first I was going to ignore it but the constant ringing was irritating.

"Hello?' I asked voice full of sleep. 

I squinted my eyes at the screen before putting it back to my face.

"Hello?' I asked again, this time in a much clearer voice.

"Spread the word. Bring change of clothes tomorrow, we're going out to the field for practice." Mr.Adams voice said through the phone.

Although his voice was uber sexy over the phone once my brain processed what he had said I groaned before agreeing then hanging up. I quickly sent out a group message and was met with the same response that I had before I went to sleep.

*****

When I woke up the next morning I was in a rush. After getting dressed for school I layed back in bed and waited for my alarm to go off letting me know it was time to leave the house. When I got up though I was 5 minutes late and I knew that I was going to miss the bus.

I tossed my phone in my bag and rushed out the house, taking off down the street. By the time I ran the first block I saw that my bus had just turned the corner. I huffed as I turned around and made my way back to the metro bus stop and had to spend 2 dollars just to catch the buses to school.

Once I got there I was extremely pissed of so when Madison skipped up to me smiling wide I wanted to punch her in the face.

"Someone's grumpy." She commented as she poked my side, falling into step with me as I headed to the breakfast line.

"You don't say." I replied, voice thick with sarcasm.

"Who pissed in your Frosted Flakes?" She asked.

"Well seeing as I'm not a morning person and I ran at least a block only to miss my bus and have to walk another block just to pay money to catch the bus to a school I don't even want to go to I would say I have a right to be pretty pissy." I ranted as I picked some oatmeal, cereal and a banana for my breakfast.

Class was a drag. All of my teachers gave us work so I had zero time to sleep and my jerk of an AFJROTC teacher MSgt.Duncan had us doing drill non stop in second hour! That's too early in the morning. After his class I went to lunch then had to go to Mr.Ganey which was my boring Geometry teacher.

After suffering through him and Ms.Coleman's Civis lesson I went to my English class which was taught by Mr.Deboe. I sat in my usual spot in the back of the class next to addison and we slid our bags closer together as we pulled our our phones. His class went by uneventfuly and Biology with Mrs.Loftus. Before long the last bell rand and I grabbed my bag off the table and rushed to my first hour class which was band to grab my instrument.

"Hi Mr.Redmond, Bye Mr.Redmond." I said in a rush and vaguely heard him speak before I was out the door and walking down the band hall headed for outside surprised that yet another day went by and I didn't get a detention from eith Mr.Redmond or Mr.Deboe.

I made my way outside and as soon as I spotted the activity bus I made a b-line for it before it was filled and I was stuck either waiting for the second one or walking with the other band members that missed the bus and would rather walk the way to the main campus than face an angry rant plus set from Mr.A.

Once we got to the main campus I made sure I had my instrument and bag befire hopping off the bus and making my way over to the bandroom. After walking through the doors and cringing at the smell I looked at the board to see what we were doing. So far it was practice starts at 3:30 we run thorough tubes, field time was tba, then lunch was at 4 and we stepped off at 6 meaning that we wouldn't be getting home til about 9 or 10 tonight.

I put my instrument on the rack and proceeded to take it out before grabbing my music binder and made my way to the front to set up. Once my things were in place I checked my phone to see that it was 3:05 and I had time to chill so I roamed the halls of the east wing where the band room was currently located.

"Hey cutie." Montez greeted as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hi." I replied back shyly.

Montez way tall, way hot, and wayy a senior. I had the feeling that he liked my but I wasn't quite sure how right my theroy was. I mean he's been calling me that ever since I first joined band and seeing as I was a freshmen this attention from a SENIOR was awesome.

"Why're you sounding all shy?" He chuckled as he bumped my hips with his and I just smiled and shook my head.

We walked up and down the hallways and talked randomly before he quickly pulled me into a corner and pressed my back against the wall.

"Wh-" I started when he pressed his lips to mine as his hands rested on my hips.

He pulled back and I stared at him with wide eyes as he licked his lips and smirked at me.

"Go out with me?" He asked bluntly and I batted my lashes at a loss for words.

"I like you alot and I want you to be mine." He said as he brushed his thumb across my moist lips.

I opened my mouth to reply when I heard Mr.Adams voice yelling out through the halls saying that anyone that didn't hurry up was going to be late and recieve a set.

"Let me know your answer after the game." He said as he walked of.

I stood there blankly before a slow smile crept onto my face. A senior wanted to go out with me!!! I squealed loudly before it clicked what Mr. Adams had said and I high tailed it into the band room.

I glanced at the clock before looking to see everyone staring at me before I realized that Mr. A was holding up the finger.

"Fuck me." I muttered to myself as I dropped down and started my push ups.

~Gianni~

The 3 o'clock bell rang ending my last hour class. I wiped down the board and wrote down our schedule for the day before making my.way to the office to make copies for some music.

As I was on my way back about 20 minutes later I happen to see Ciara cuddled up with Montez which instantly made my blood boil. My anger spiked new hights as he pulled her in for a kiss. My phone vibrated in my pocket as I headed back into the band room and I ignored it while supplying them with the reeds and music they needed.

3:29 arrived and I called out the door to inform anyone out in the halls that they were going to be late. Not long after and Montez strolls through thethe door with a smug look on his face. I tried to calm myself down but none of my methods were working, everyone had settled down and I was nust starting my practice when she decided to walk through the doors. They all turned to look at her as I gave her her set before I made them all focus so we could actually get something done.

"Alright, I just wanna run through a few tunes in here and warm up. But we should tune outside because it's a bit cooler and when its cold your instrument tends to be what?" I asked and they responded with flat.

"Remington, whole notes." I started and after they did the exercise we proceeded to play through the songs that we were going to be playing in the game.

"Take 5 minutes, go to the bathroom, get a drink of water and head out to the field." I instructed.

Once they started moving I pulled out my phone and saw that it was a text. I grabbed my ladder and rolled it to my truck before loading it in and making my way over to the practice field to open the gate.

Slowly but surely everyone made it to the field and my anger was once again flared as Montez was a little too close to Ciara. I had them run the show from the top without instruments first and once they were finished I was about to give them further instructions when my phone beeped once again.

"Grab your instruments and warm up." I instructed before pulling out my phone.

It was another text from Gio and I growled before opening it and reading the contents. I scoffed and quickly typed out a response before pulling up the tuner app.

"On me." I said and they all set up as if we were going to play 'Star Spangled Banner'.

After tuning up the instruments I had them run the field show full out a few times to see if it was ready and to make sure I didn't need to fix any thing.

"Last time." I called out after they had finished.

I checked my phone and saw that we had nust enough time for this last run through. I watched with hawk eyes as they started from off the sidelines and onto the field performing the drill almost flawlessly as the cranked out the tunes. After the last note they ended with 'Big Blue' and I nodded my approval.

"Bring it in." I called and waited for everyone to get close enough to hear me.

Ciara though, came in close and her front brushed against my side and I gave her the look I always did as I tried my best to focus with her standing this close to me.

"It is now 4:30 you have til 5:30 to eat and start getting dressed. That doesn't mean at 5:30 just come from the store still trying to eat." I announced after checking my phone for the time.

After they all broke off I took a deep breath to calm myself before heading out of the band room.

"Fuck this is going to be a long day." I thought to myself as I left make sure everything was in order for the game.

~Ciara~

"Bring it in." Mr.Adams said and we all gathered around him, me getting a little into his personal space as usual and as always he gave me his signature 'really' look with an amused look on his face.

"It is now 4:30 you have til 5:30 to eat and start getting dressed. That doesn't mean at 5:30 just come from the store still trying to eat." He announced after we were all close.

"If there's no questions dismissed." He said and we all broke off.

I grabbed my bag and a chair and pulled it out into the hallway, using the stool that was already out there as a table. Caitlyn came out and sat with me and we both snacked while talking about random stuff, mostly how we thought the other band was going to be.

Not soon after did Taylor come switching into the hallway asking for some of our food while munching on a bag of chips with a soda tucked under her arm.

Once she left after she got finished begging I rolled my eyes.

"She begs so freaking much." Caitlyn said as she took a sip of her juice.

"I know. I don't like her." I replied

"Right." She agreed.

I checked my phone and then groaned.

"Ugh it's about time for us to start getting dressed." I sighed.

She hung her head as well and we both packed up our trash and headed into the band room. I grabbed my garment bag and hat box before heading into the back to get changed.

"Oh my gosh! I put on my uniform by myself!" I cheered while doing a happy dance.

Some of the other girls that were back there. With me started laughing before I headed into the main band room. Everyone was nearly dressed but some of the newer band members were having trouble with their uniforms.

"If anybody needs help with the uniform cone over here!" I yelled over all of the noise.

I then started helping them with the 12 button snaps and zippers that was our uniform jackets.

"Let's get movin'!" Mr.Adams yelled as he came back into the band room looking hot and disheveled a few minutes later.

I finished helping the last of the inexperienced people get into their band uniforms before we all got out our instruments and started to play around on our instruments.

We spent the next half hour getting warmed up and making sure we all were in tune. Charlotte was in the middle of our song run through when the whistle blew.

"Line up! We step off in 5 minutes!" He boomed and we all scrambled to get into our parade block.

"Game face on. Time to show up and show out." I said to myself as I found my place.


	5. Chapter 3

~Ciara~

"Mark time mark." I heard Montez, the drum captain, call and I immediately got into my zone as we all responded with:

"Hey!"

" E.A.S.T!' The drummers started and we cut in with woooo before responding with 'P.I.N.E.'.

The drummers started up one of their cadences as we started to mark time. On the whistle command we stepped off, making our way to the field as our dancers walked ahead of us.

"Make sure you keep the line straight." Charlotte instructed.

We straightened up the line and made our way closer to the main gate.

"We need to single file it." I whispered down to Charlotte.

She nodded at me and we fell into step behind one another as we passed through the gate that led to the track.

"Form it back up." She whispered down to us and we formed back the parade block before marching around the track to the visiting team.

The whistle sounded and we halted with an 'Orange and blue.'

"Band. Right face." Mr. Adams directed and we turned while saying 'East Pine."

"How y'all doin' today Providence. I know you came a long way today and we're going to play a few tunes for you." He said and the crowd clapped.

"See You Again." He said and began to count us off.

After playing that he gestured to his neck and then pointed to Taylor. We rippled our instruments across our chests and got ready to play 'Neck'. We jammed out to that and after we played the last note Mr. A started clapping the tempo.

"Band... Left face." He directed and again we turned while saying 'East Pine.'

Montez started us back up and at the whistle command we stepped off and made our way around the track and to the home stand.

"1.2.3 Rock." Charlotte directed and we began to low mark time.

We stood waiting and after a while Mr. Adams called us to a halt.

"On me." He called and we broke our lines to arch up for 'Star Spangled Banner'.

"May everyone please stand and remove your caps for the presenting of the colors. The colors will be presented by the AFJROTC color guard. On the color guard is Angel Jones, Destany Kimp, Andrew Johnson, Randy Himms, and Kate Rhodes. The color guard is under the direction of Colonel Sanders." The color guard made their way onto the field as he gave the introduction and once the colors were presented we began to play Star Spangled Banner.

Once the last note was played. The crowd clapped and we waited for the colors to exit the field. The announcer started the music and we waited til the football team was running out of the tunnel before playing the school song.

"The marching Pilot band under the direction of Gianni Adams." He said as we started up another cadence and we marched into the stands.

Once there we waited until he halted us and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey band." He called and we responded with 'Hey'.

"Have a seat." He said with the hand gesture.

We all sat at the same time and decided that it would be best to take off our hats, as our plumes would get in the way. The game still hadn't gotten into full swing so I waved my hand and waited for Mr. Adams to address me. Once I had gotten his attention I asked to go to the restroom to which he agreed and I sat Kadence (my clarinet) down and rushed to the restrooms.

Trying to get out of the 12 different snaps, buttons and zippers was the hardest part and that was on the jacket alone that didn't include the two snaps and zipper that went to the overalls. By the time I got that done as well as actually getting out of my shorts and panties I was nearly peeing on myself.

Luckily nothing went wrong and I made it back to the stands before we had to play. The game was really intense; most of it was screaming or cheering even on Mr. Adams' part. We played every time we scored and come halftime the whole band was ready for the halftime show. With all the hard work that we put in we were ready to go out there and kill it. We assembled out in the parking lot outside the stadium. Each section got into their circle and warmed up, going over scales and sections of the songs to make sure they were right.

Before long though Mr. A came out and tuned each of us before telling us to line up. We stood in the tunnels mostly silent so the crowd wouldn't hear us. I was really feeling the nerves now. Even though I have been in band since 6th grade and marching with this one since 8th, homecoming games marked the end of the year and beginning of playoffs, and officially the most nerve wrecking games ever.

Mr. A came down each row giving us our traditional good luck fist bumps that he does every game and like usual with me he blew it up with a smile on his face. Before long the buzzer blew signaling halftime for the players and show time for us. Mr. A started clapping the tempo.

"Hey band!" He called.

"Hey!"

"Band... Attention!"

"East Pine." We called as we went from parade rest to attention.

He gave us the whistle command and we started marching in place as the drumline started up their cadences and Montez and I shared a smile at how the bass drums caused an echo in the tunnel, and no doubt the crowd both felt and heard it. After the second whistle command we made our way to the sidelines.

The lines broke into four and we waited at our field markers until we heard the three short whistles before we started. Our routine was a sorta complicated one to a "We Are Young/ Love Is a Battlefield" mash up featuring a diamond drill that went into our "Heartattack" box drill where we ended with "Work Hard Play Hard".

After successfully completing the sideline show with 'East Pine' the drumline started up another cadence at Mr. Adams' cue and we marched up to the track where we lined up as if we were going to put on a track show. He halted us then pointed to Montez and I already knew what was coming.

~Gianni~

Once halftime rolled around I became no nonsense. I tuned them up and then they lined up in the tunnel. I checked the game clock and went back, giving each person a good luck and the traditional good luck fist bump.

Only exploding it with my baby... wait, did I just refer to Ciara as mine?... Fuck it, it's only in my head. Once the buzzer rang signaling halftime I called them to attention before sending them out. I ran out ahead and set up my ladder before giving the starting whistle once positioned on my ladder.

I watched as they ran through the drill we spent countless weeks practicing and smiled as a sense of accomplishment washed over me. I pointed to Montez and he started up another cadence. I let it play for a while before giving them the signal to march. Like planned they marched off the field while I took down my ladder and once they got lined up like a track performance I stopped them.

I locked eyes with Montez again as I gave them the signal to start 'Breakdown.'

"Hey band!"

"Hey!"

"I said... Hey band!"

"Hey!"

"Hey East Pine Marching Baaannd!"

"Yeaaahhhh!"

"The baddest band in the laaannnd!"

"Yeaaahhhh!"

"I can't hear yoou!"

"Yyyeaaahhhh!"

"With yo bad self!"

"What!?"

"Breakdown!"

Once the base drums beat hit and I glanced around at them frozen before giving the next whistle command. They finished out breakdown and then we went back into the stands.

After everyone was situated I gave them 3rd quarter off as usual then turned to watch the game. Well I tried to, I was more so distracted by how into the game Ciara was. If she wasn't doing the cheers with the cheerleaders she was yelling at a wrong call or the player to run or catch the ball. It was a really cute sight to see.

"Come on Ciara, we're putting you in the game." I joked with her and she laughed.

"I'm ready coach." She replied setting aside her clarinet.

We finished out 4th quarter strong before wrapping it up. After starting them up and heading them back to the school I got the cooler and ladder and headed out to my car to follow them back to the campus. I parked in my usual spot and enter the building already hearing the base drums from down the hall. I rounded the corner and watched as they all 'turned up' after winning the game. I let them have their fun for a few minutes before I blew my whistle and settled them down.

Once I got them settled I firstly congratulated them on a good game before giving out instructions. After I dismissed them I got my stuff together as well, making sure everything was packed up. The energy levels were high as they all packed up their stuff before slowly starting to leave. I had to remind them that it was late and that we needed to hurry up and leave the building on multiple occasions as they kept playing around instead of doing what I told them.

I found my eyes drawn towards Ciara as she danced around rather provocatively. What shocked me more was the fact that I wasn't the only one looking at her. My anger flared but was replaced with lust as our eyes locked and she bit her lip before looking away. Slowly, rides started showing up and for that I was relieved.

After the last student left I hopped into my truck and made the long drive back to Noval.


End file.
